


Outside of Your Mind

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Edge Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knifeplay, medical aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: Clarice Starling can tell Hannibal Lecter hasn't been his usual confident self lately when it comes to their relationship and intimacy. She devises a plan to remind him of just what and who he really is to her.





	Outside of Your Mind

Hannibal Lecter looked in the mirror as he smoothed the lapels of his plum silk pajamas. He opened his bottle of face moisturizer and spread a little into face. The Doctor noticed the changes in his face, wrinkles where there had been none, slight sags, he had stopped dying his hair black, letting it turn a lovely salt and pepper. He still looked younger than his age and nothing like the most recent photo the FBI had. The last was all that mattered. 

He turned the light in the bathroom off, “Do you want to go to that other market tomorrow? I want to see how fresh their tomatoes are.” He walked into their bedroom expecting to find his wife situated in bed reading one of her new fashion magazines.   
Instead, Clarice Starling stood at the foot of their bed her fingers wrapped around the top of their iron post bedframe. She had on a maxi length black sheer gown with a plunging V neck with nothing on underneath. Her cabochon emerald earrings dangled from her ears. The only lights on were their small night stand lights and a few candles.

“This was not the lush sight I was expecting,” Hannibal smiled. “I however approve of it,” He stepped up to Clarice and reached out to touch but she took a step away from him.

“No, Hannibal,” Clarice said firmly. “You don’t have to speak but I need you to listen. It’s been two weeks since we’ve had sex, which for us is an eternity. It started that night after we met that new cellist who asked you if your daughter was single. I see you looking at men my age as they glance at me.” She walked up to him and put her hands on his cheeks, “You need to stop thinking, Hannibal Lecter. I do not care about your age. You know you are one hell of a lover and that nobody could compete with you. I am going to put an end to this tonight. I am going to take you outside of your mind.”

There Clarice Starling went again, terrifying him. She had read him like a book and there was no denying it. The feeble story he had ready of accepting his body and getting a prescription for that little blue pill she would have torn to shreds.

Hannibal nodded his head in acceptance and submission to what she had planned for the night. She led him to the foot of the bed and turned him so he stood facing away from her. He didn’t think to stop her. “Remove your shirt,” she whispered in his ear.

The Doctor took a deep breath and he unbuttoned it and let flutter to the floor, “Am I allowed to ask what you have in store for me, Clarice?”

She returned to his side with black silk scarves and a black satin blindfold, “No, but you may use our safeword at any time.” She handed him the blindfold, “Now put that on.”

“But Clarice, how will I see your delicious breasts?”

“Put it on!” She snapped.

A shiver ran down The Good Doctor’s spine as pulled it on over his head and adjusted it. 

Clarice smiled as she took his hand and put it on the railing. She caressed his fingers before she tied one of the scarves around his wrist and the railing. “Now, Hannibal be a darling and put your other hand down on the rail.” He obeyed and she walked around and tied that wrist to the footboard as well.

Hannibal moved his head around sniffing.

Starling caressed his knuckles, “It’s too soon for you to engage that oversensitive olfactory of yours. Now stand still.”

The Good Doctor listened; he heard Clarice open a drawer and items being removed and he assumed be set on top of either the dresser or her vanity. 

“I’ll start nice and simple, Hannibal, maybe even blasé.”

A soft tickle trailed his shoulders and then down his spine. When she brought it back up to his shoulder it touched his neck, he shivered and twitched.

“Oh did I find a tickle spot?” Clarice’s voice cracked as it went higher than usual in glee. 

The soft object was quickly focused at the base of his neck. The Good Doctor was helpless and he didn’t hide it; he squirmed and laughed as Starling had never seen. And then in an instant, the sensation was gone. In its place, her moist lips planted a kiss. Clarice’s arms were wrapped around him, her nimble fingers twirling his taut nipples.

“If only the FBI knew their monstrous cannibal could be defeated with a boudoir feather.”

“Give them some credit, Clarice. They did figure out the correct person to hold the feather.” 

Starling pinched his nipples tighter, “That’s the spirit.”

Dr. Lecter took a deep breath; his loins were stirring. _How foolish could I have been to think this woman could really look at other men after all she had done to get inside my mind._ He flinched. Starling had pinched his nipples directly with her nails.

“You were thinking, Doctor. That will not do.” 

Her warm embrace was gone and within a few seconds he felt the cold tip of a Harpy prick him slightly. He knew it was just enough to draw a bit of blood. Another poke. And then another. And another. Little pokes. She knew he wasn’t a masochist and had a high tolerance for pain. These little pricks were just for the sensation; maybe even to test herself. But even Dr. Hannibal Lecter wasn’t prepared for what was next.

He gasped has he felt Clarice’s tongue over the first prick; licking it bottom from top. She moved to the next one and did the same thing. And the next.

Hannibal felt the silk of his pajama bottoms suddenly become constrictive. He could not recall the last time he had got so erect so fast.

“You have changed me so much, Clarice yet deep down I still remain a depraved man. Please tell me how did I taste? How does it make you feel?” He gripped the footboard tight.

“I taste you every time I perform fellatio; you taste rather salty. And I always feel a little smug to see how I can make you so weak with pleasure with my mouth.” 

“Clariiice…”

“Was not what you wanted to here, Doctor?”

He heard her walk away, the soft thud of the Harpy being set down and her pick something else up. He then felt her presence right beside him.

“Open your mouth, Hannibal.”

“That’s very suggestive, Clarice.”

“Why wouldn’t it be? Now are you going to obey?”

He did and he felt something soft and fleshy. It smelt like and tasted like a fig.

“Go ahead and bite.”

He did and chewed. Clarice pulled the other part away she held so it would not fall. He then felt her tongue on the edge of his lips licking away the juices that dripped down his chin. He heard her chewing, she ate what was left of the fig.

“That was a deliciously ripe fig, Clarice. My compliments for choosing it.” 

“So how are we feeling?” She ran her fingers down his chest softly until he felt them wrap around the bulge in his pajama bottoms. “I’d say we’re feeling rather fine but you tell me.”

“Tell me Clarice, how did I taste?”

Her hand slipped off the silk and his body. He groaned as she walked away. As he took a breath in he smelt it, _that_ perfume: L'Air Du Temps. He also heard her pick up something before walking back over to him.

“So how did you taste? I do not recall, I might need a reminder.”

He felt the tip of the Harpy right above his damaged nipple. A prick and a small slice. He held his breath as she squeezed at the wound. He then felt her wet tongue go across the small cut.

“You taste of your musk and a twinge of copper.”

Hannibal then felt her lips oh his. Passionate. Deep. She pulled away and he felt her tongue on the wound again.

“Clarice, untie me. I need to fuck you. Hard.”

“One minute, Hannibal, let me tend to your wound.”

“Untie me, Clarice or I will be ripping these scarves off and throwing you onto the bed.”

He instantly felt her fingers on the scarves and in a few seconds his hands were free and discarding the blindfold. His eyes beheld the image of Clarice Starling in a black sheer gown, holding a Harpy smiling at him. 

“Clever girl,” He gently pulled the Harpy from her hand and then pointed the blade right where the plunging V-Neck ended. The Good Doctor ran the tip from there to the bottom hem line splitting the dress in two.

“It was beautiful but was going to be a problem,” He clicked the Harpy shut. He dropped it to the floor and pushed the gown off of Clarice. He stood tall, firm and whether he was aware of it or not was right in the middle of stealing the power of the scene from Clarice.

“I know this was all about me, but I am still a gentleman,” Hannibal ran his fingers down her bare stomach, her flesh warm. 

She parted her legs as his hand reached her mound. He slipped his middle finger between her folds and she inhaled through her mouth. The Good Doctor found her exorbitantly moist, his finger easily sliding circles on top of her plumped clit.

“It seems you found taking me outside of my mind just as stimulating.”

Starling’s hand wrapped around his wrist stopping his movement against her sex, “You don’t have to be a gentleman tonight, Hannibal.”

He removed his hand and removed his pajama bottoms. Clarice wrapped her fingers around his considerable girth, “That’s what I like to see, my man knowing he has no competition. My man not flaccid, defeated.”

“That’s right, My Little Starling,” He took her by the hand and led her to the side of the bed. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Clarice smiled and obeyed. Hannibal took her words to heart when she told him he didn’t have to be a gentleman. He grabbed her waist, holding it tight, as he pushed hard, deep and fast inside of her. She moaned loud as she pushed back against him in rhythm, her orgasm building quick. “La petite mort. Die for me Clarice.” 

He removed one of his hands from her waist and its middle finger found its way to her clit. He rubbed it up and down, “I said die!” He felt her cunt constrict around him, he knew she was close. He pumped faster. 

“Oh, Hannibal…Hannibal!” She cried feeling the pulsing of her cunt push The Doctor’s cock out of her. The pulsations of her orgasm, rushed through the rest of body. Starling collapsed down onto the bed; a large smile on her face, sighing softly.

“I wasn’t done, Clarice,” Hannibal laid down on top of her, pushing his dick back into her. Within a few moments he froze panting as he came inside of her. The Good Doctor then leaned his head over Starling’s shoulder and bit her neck. The skin broke, he licked up her blood. Sucked any remaining blood from the wound. 

Clarice whimpered. A loud sigh of satisfaction escaped from deep within Hannibal. He withdrew from Clarice and got off the bed, “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

She closed her eyes, listening to her heart beat, feeling the pulse of her orgasm soften and the intense throb of the bite mark. Dr. Lecter returned to the bed, two bowls of water, a bar of soap, a wash cloth, small towel and their first aid kit on a tray. He sat it down on their bed.

Clarice laid still, she knew the ritual but she couldn’t help but comment, “It’s been a while since we’ve done this, Hannibal.”

“I know,” He dipped the washcloth in water and then rubbed it with soap. He then gently scrubbed the bitemark on her neck. “Thank you, Clarice. That felt amazing.”

He rinsed the cloth and rinsed the wound with clean water and dried it off. Dr. Lecter then opened the first aid kid and prepped a lidocaine shot. “Lidocaine,” he whispered to warn her about the pinch.

Clarice didn’t notice, she was wrapped in afterglow and this aftercare was part of it. The ointment was a bit cold but it was forgotten when the soft gauze was applied and covered with a large bandage. 

Clarice instantly sat up, “My turn.”

Dr. Lecter looked down at the small cut above his nipple and chuckled, “I think some ointment and a bandage will do just fine. You however…”

“Will be taking an antibiotic prescription to the pharmacy in the morning, I know,” Clarice leaned over and kissed him lightly. She then opened a bandage, put some ointment on it and placed it over the cut she made. 

Clarice lifted the tray off the bed, “I’ll take this back. Get comfortable.” While in the bathroom, Clarice relieved herself and brushed her hair. Once back in the bedroom, she found Hannibal had blown out the candles and crawled under the covers. 

He grinned large at her as he held his arms out to her, “My Little Starling, still full of surprises.” 

She crawled under covers and he held her tight in his arms, “Thank you so much for this, Clarice. I guess that cellist question and comments made me feel so vulnerable because I know I am aging. I know there will come a day when my sexual prowess…”

Clarice put her finger up against his lips, “That day is not today.” She removed herself from his embrace and straddled his lap, “I am going to have to make you show me again?”

Hannibal cupped both of her breasts, “If you don’t mind.”

She smiled, “Have I ever?”


End file.
